Kuroshima Mitsuko
Kuroshima Mitsuko (黒島 光子) is a first-year student at A Certain High School, a level 1 esper, and lead guitarist for local band Double Jewel. Appearance While Kuroshima Mitsuko's small and slender body isn't quite enough to stand out from most girls at her school, her heterochromatic eyes (amber and blue) are rather striking. Her hair is never one color for long, dyed differently on a regular basis or given even more unique shades and appearances with the use of her esper ability. Her attire is often red and black clothing in pop-punk styles. Personality Once bubbly and outgoing, an incident at the age of 14 has left Mitsuko quieter and more withdrawn. She enjoys music and continues to play in a band, one of the few times when her cheerful personality really shows itself. At school she more or less tries to pretend she doesn't exist, going about her day methodically. That's not to say she's a layabout, though; Mitsuko does have a small circle of friends with whom she hangs out, typically outside of school. She also enjoys the outdoors, hardly a dedicated athlete but still into playing sports or running around enough that she could occasionally be branded a tomboy. Some days, however, she does prefer to spend all her time indoors. She enjoys the anonymity of the internet, free of the rumors and knowing looks from students at school. Mitsuko often browses sites with darker content, having taken a morbid interest in police reports and forensics, especially regarding murders. Further interests include conspiracy theories and other mysteries such as codes and ciphers. Background At the age of 13, she joined a band (Double Jewel) with some friends from school, playing lead guitar. A year later, the band was an unexpected hit, semi-famous amongst the youth of Academy City. The band maintains its popularity two years later, the girls having remained close despite the four members now split amongst two different high schools. At the age of 14, Mitsuko was dating a 16 year old boy. One night, in his car, he tried to force himself on her, clamping a hand around her throat when she resisted. Fearing for her life, she managed to grab the keys from the ignition. Flailing and struggling, Mitsuko slashed at the boy with the keys, drawing a jagged cut across his cheek and another against his neck, deep enough to open his jugular vein. The girl panicked and ran out of the car, fleeing the scene while blood poured from the open wound. She later called the police, discovered that he had died, and then turned herself in. Mitsuko was eventually cleared of any wrong-doing, but the investigation, the attempted rape, and the knowledge that she killed someone have left a lasting impression on the girl, who has become considerably more withdrawn and distant ever since. Students at her school whisper and spread rumors about her, the facts of the story often becoming blown out of proportion. Some view her as a psycho, some as a liar, and boys especially keep their distance from her. The only time her old personality really shows itself is when she's on-stage with her band. Those true friends, at least, trust her and show sympathy for what she endured. Category:Characters